Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Sebastian returns to his dorm room and finds Kurt naked in his bed. Kurtbastian one-shot requested by iamthefoxqueen on tumblr based on the prompt - "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Kurt H. Sebastian S.


It's like a scene from the movie _The Graduate_ when Sebastian walks into his bedroom, with the most unlikely person he can imagine revising the role of Mrs. Robinson, lying on his bed, wrapped up in his white Egyptian cotton sheets, one bare leg seductively crooked over the top.

"Uh…is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow, a clear and unmistakable challenge in his expression.

"How do you know I'm naked?" Kurt asks, shifting slightly, the sheet falling further from his hip, exposing more skin.

"Just a lucky guess," Sebastian says, dropping his messenger bag and closing the door behind him, making sure to secure the lock. The smirk on his face grows wider entirely out of disbelief. This has to be a joke. The Warblers have to be pulling a prank on him, getting him back for last week when he signed every member up for an online dating profile on the website _Christian Singles_. (Not everyone was pissed. Trent might have actually made a love connection.) Sebastian knows there's a secret camera hidden somewhere, taping the whole thing. Even though Kurt _looks_ like he's completely naked (the sheet pulled up to Kurt's hip reveals one nude cheek, and Sebastian is pretty sure he can make out the flesh-tinged outline of his erection), he has to be wearing nude colored underwear, maybe a thong. Kurt will convince Sebastian to undress and then…what? Sebastian has never backed down from a challenge, so he'll play along and find out. "Where's Blaine?"

"Why?" Kurt asks coyly. He kneels up, holding the sheet closed with one hand but just barely. "Did you want him to join us? Because I'm not big on sharing."

Sebastian loosens his tie as he approaches the bed, eyes raking over Kurt's loosely draped form, the finer points of his muscular figure – his chest, his arms, a peek at the juncture between his thighs – on display.

"Not necessarily," Sebastian replies, though the thought of Blaine rimming him while Kurt blows him jumps to mind at the suggestion, and he feels his cock twitch. But in an odd twist, the idea of having Kurt all to himself, at his mercy, makes him unbearably hard. "You still didn't answer my question."

Sebastian reaches the bed, nose to nose with the boy he never dreamed he'd see in this state of undress. He watches Kurt's eyes grow dark, morphing from cornflower blue to steely grey with pupils blown wide, and he begins to think that this isn't a practical joke after all.

Kurt loops his free arm around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer.

"Do you need an answer?" Kurt whispers against Sebastian's lips. "Are you going to turn me away?" Kurt loops the other arm around Sebastian's neck along with the first, letting go of the sheet, the fabric sliding down Kurt's body and pooling on the bed. Kurt presses his naked body against Sebastian's, his breath hitching at the erection rutting slowly against his thigh.

"No," Sebastian says, swallowing hard. He winds his arms around Kurt's torso, his fingertips stroking up and down Kurt's spine, listening to him purr at the touch. "I'm not going to turn you away."

"Then I'll tell you a secret," Kurt says, starting with delicate kisses around Sebastian's mouth, catching one of Sebastian's arms and moving his hand between their bodies, leading it to his aching cock, "I've wanted to do this with you for so…fucking…long…"

"So have I," Sebastian admits breathlessly. He kisses Kurt's neck, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's length, and Kurt throws his head back to moan.

_Brrrrrnnnnnnggggg_

Sebastian jerks back, a nervous laugh slipping past his lips.

"What the…"

He strokes Kurt, slowly, firmly, and Kurt squirms, moaning louder.

_Brrrrrnnnnnnggggg_

"Kurt?"

Sebastian strokes again, and this time, surprisingly quick, Kurt cums over his fist, moaning even louder than before.

_Brrrrrnnnnnnggggg_

Sebastian's eyes snap open and he sits straight up, pushing back from his desk, his chair rolling halfway across the floor. As he blinks his dry and burning eyes, he can see sunlight starting to peek through the gaps in his blinds, the cock in his hand his own, his bed pristinely made and unslept in.

His conscious comes to slowly, struggling to make sense of the image fading in his head and the one becoming clearer before his eyes.

"Fuck!" Sebastian says, smacking himself in the head with a hand unfortunately covered in cum, grimacing at the touch of cold and sticky and wet on his face. "I've got to do something about this," he grumbles, pulling up the bottom half of his t-shirt to wipe off his face. "This is the fifth fucking time this week!"


End file.
